Live All Day Party All Night
by SnappleApple450Fan3
Summary: One Shot. Based around Avril Lavigne - Smile. Song is written down in story. Bella was very ordinary, and boring, but when shes drunk shes a complete party animal! Alice and Rosalie brought her to Emmetts party where she meets Edward...


**Okay from now on Im putting a song at the start of each chapter of every story!**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**  
**I do what I want when I feel like it**  
**All I wanna do is lose control**  
**Oh, oh**  
**But you don't really give a shit**  
**You go with it, go with it, go with it.**  
**'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll**

**Yo-u said "Hey,**  
**What's your name?"**  
**It took one look**  
**And now we're not the same**  
**Yeah you said "Hey."**  
**And since that day**  
**You stole my heart**  
**And you're the one to blame**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**(Yeah)**  
**And that's why I smile**  
**It's been a while**  
**Since every day and everything has**  
**Felt this right**  
**And now you turn it all around**  
**And suddenly you're all I need**  
**The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smi-i-ile**

**Last night I blacked out I think**  
**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**  
**I remember making out and then, oh, oh**  
**I woke up with a new tattoo**  
**Your name was on me and my name was on you**  
**I would do it all over again**

**_[Pre-Chorus:]_**  
**Yo-u said "Hey,**  
**What's your name?"**  
**It took one look**  
**And now we're not the same**  
**Yeah you said "Hey."**  
**And since that day**  
**You stole my heart**  
**And you're the one to blame**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**(Yeah)**  
**And that's why I smile**  
**It's been a while**  
**Since every day and everything has**  
**Felt this right**  
**And now you turn it all around**  
**And suddenly you're all I need**  
**The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smi-i-ile**  
**The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smi-i-ile**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**  
**I do what I want when I feel like it**  
**All I wanna do is lose control**  
**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**  
**I do what I want when I feel like it**  
**All I wanna do is lose control**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**(Yeah)**  
**And that's why I smile**  
**It's been a while**  
**Since every day and everything has**  
**Felt this right**  
**And now you turn it all around**  
**And suddenly you're all I need**  
**The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smi-i-ile**  
**(The reason) The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smi-i-ile**  
**The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smi-i-ile**

* * *

**Live All Day Party All Night**

I sighed. I can't believe I let Alice and Rosalie talk me into doing this...

They convinced me to come to Rosalies boyfriends party. Originally I was planning on reading a book but they 'insisted' on me coming, which basically meant them dragging me here.

I sat in the back of Rosalies car while she was drove, and Alice was in the passenger seat.

"Trust me Bella it will be fun! Emmett told me hes bringing his friend along, apparently hes really hot!" Rosalie exclaimed excitedly.

"Bella trust me you look beautiful! Well mainly because of me and Rosalies makeover on you!" Alice reassured me, while I rolled my eyes.

Alice and Rosalie dressed me in a light blue, ruffled dress that ended above my knee. They curled my hair, and pinned parts of my hair to the back of my head.

They also bought me a pair of incredibly high blue high heels which looked very dangerous to me because of my clumsiness. Rosalie saved me from an Alice heavy makeover and I got a light dusting of makeup, and finally I wore a loose, black cardigan.

"Alice why do I have to come?" I whined.

"Bella, your a virgin, you haven't had a boyfriend since year 9 (eighth grade), and-" Alice explained, before I cut her off.

"Okayyy I get it!" I folded my arms over my chest, and huffed.

"Plus when your drunk your a wild party animal" Rosalie added. My eyes widened as Alice glared at Rosalie.

"What?" Words didn't leave my mouth, only my lips formed the words.

Rosalie sent Alice an apologetic look.

"Ooooh we're here!" Rosalie announced, happily.

We arrived outside a gigantic mansion, Emmetts mansion.

I'd met Emmett a couple of times, he was very big and muscular, but I honestly had no interest in him. I learnt that he may look big and bad on the outside but on the inside hes a big goofy, cuddly bear!

We all got out of Rosalies car together, and walked over to the entrance.

There was loud music blasting through the walls of the great mansion, and lights flashing different colours. On the outisde was a giant banner, written across it was 'Emmetts party!'

I giggled internally, Emmett was so funny. Emmett came rushing outside and greeted us.

"Hey Rosalies female friend, hey pixie, heyy babe" he waved at me, flicked Alices forehead and kissed Rosalies hair.

We all burst out laughing at Emmett, he was so goofy!

**EPOV**

I was impatiently sitting in the back of Jaspers car.

Me, Emmett and Jasper were going to Emmetts party, we had just ate out in McDonnalds.

"Dude, Rosalie is bringing her friend and Alice. Apparently as Rosalie has told me, shes a beauty. Her word of advice was to get her drunk though?" Emmett turned the end of his sentence into a question.

"I can't wait to see Alice!" Jasper smiled gently.

"I cant wait to get to this party!" I announced, I always loved a party.

"No you cant wait for all the girls..." Jasper smirked.

"Maybe.." I winked, but that pretty much meant yes.

Eventually we arrived, and I waited inside while Emmett greeted all of his guests.

Three girls walked in, two I recognized as Alice and Rosalie and the third was beautiful! However she looked nervous and quiet.

I smiled at her, my lopsided grin. Her eyes fell to me and she gasped.

Huh?

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Alice followed her eye line and laughed.

Was I dreaming?

**BPOV**

After we walked inside my eyes met the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

From his bronze, tousled hair, to his black converse, I could tell every girl fell for this man.

I gasped when he smiled at me, his tiny smirk made my heart flutter.

He had golden, un-tameable hair, that just fell everywhere, but it was so hot. His face looked like a face you would only see in dreams...He had emerald, green eyes that shone in this dim room, and his long black eye lashes framed his perfectly shaped eyes, greatly.

His nose had a tiny bump around the middle, and he had high cheek bones, with a little flushed red colour lining his face.

He had full red lips, that looked so kissable...

And to top it all off he had a little scruff wrapping his chin up.

This man, was very beautiful.

He only wore a casual outfit, and black top- a very tight black top- that allowed his muscles to show through, he wasnt as muscly as Emmett but he was very lean with a six pack.

He wore a pair of denim jeans and a pair of black converse.

I blushed deeply as Alice laughed.

"Told you..." Alice whispered in my ear.

The man had raised his perfectly shaped eye brow in confusion after my gasp.

I managed a little reassuring smile.

The God approached me and stuck out his hand.

"Hey" his voice sounded like velvet, maybe I was dreaming? "Whats your name?"

"Bella" I said clearly, which shocked me because I thought it would come out in a croak.

I shook his hand, and I honestly didn't want to let go, his palm felt soft and fit like a jigsaw with mine.

His eyes brows raised, "Is something wrong?" I wondered.

"No..."

**EPOV**

Alice whispered something in the girls ear which made her blush deeply, which framed her beautiful face perfectly.

She had long, brown, curled hair draping down her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes bore deep into mine. Her face was heart-shaped, and cute.

Her full, red, lips turned into a reassuring smile.

I relaxed and approached her. I stuck out my hand.

"Hey" I smiled, "Whats your name?"

"Bella" , she shook my hand, he palm was small and soft. I raised my eye brows, her voice was beautiful, like bells.

"Is something wrong?" she looked worried.

"No..." I whispered.

"Okay" she smiled.

"Bella! Here" Alice passed Bella a shot, I examined it carefully, it looked spiked.

"By the way my names Edward"I told her as she gulped her shot down, I felt stupid for forgetting to tell her.

She blushed deeply as she finished her drink, the blush swirled around her cheeks making her look even more beautiful.

"Sorry I forgot to ask" she shook her head.

"Alice?" Bella asked.

"Here" she handed Bella another shot, that again looked spiked.

She swallowed her drink in a matter of seconds.

She looked tipsy already! Oh wait spiked, forgot...

"Here!" Alice handed Bella another drink.

I sent Alice a confused glance.

She she smiled knowingly and winked.

When I turned to Bella she had already swallowed the drink, and looked completely drunk.

I hadn't actually noticed our surroundings. Music was blaring out of the massive speakers Emmett owned, lots of people were dancing and head bopping, and Emmett had bought party lights that flashed different colours.

Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me to the kitchen where someone was serving drinks. It felt like my hand was melting in Bella's, I never wanted to let go.

However to my disappointment she let my hand go and got four shots.

"Here!" she handed me three, and swallowed one herself.

I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed the first one.

Then the second.

And then the third.

As I opened my eyes, I noticed everything was slightly blurry, and unfocused. My head was spinning.

...

I woke up with a pounding headache.

I was lying in bed. Next to someone. A girl anyway, I could tell from the soft skin of the body wrapped up around my arms.

I slowly opened my eyes, to meet the back of a girl.

Her brown messy hair fell everywhere, it had its own aurora of strawberries...

I sat up straight and just as I was about to wake up the girl, I noticed a tattoo across my arm. 'BELLA', in capital letters was written across my arm.

It slightly stung.

And then I noticed I was naked.

Oh crap...

The girl was naked also...

Double crap...

I shook the girl, "wake up" I whispered gently.

She moaned, and turned over, to reveal the beautiful face of Bella.

Bella...

Wait... Bella!?

My eyes trailed down to her arm, which also had a tattoo, stating 'EDWARD'

"Oh crap, Wake up Bella!" I shouted at her.

Her eyes flung open in alarm.

And then she registered her surroundings.

"Did we..." she trailed off.

"Yes" I sighed.

"And we were drunk?" Bella lowered her head, and sighed in annoyance.

"Yes.." I flung my head back.

Little snippets of the night came back to me.

_Bella suddenly blush and crushed her lips to mine, __passionately_

_Bella dragged me out to the tattoo shot by Emmetts house._

_Me and Bella walked up to the guest room together._

_"I love you" she whispered, slowly._

_"I love you too" I replied, with a small smile on my face._

"Do you?" I asked Bella.

"Huh?" oh I didn't say all of it, I internally smacked myself.

"Do you love me? You said so last night" I finished my original sentence.

"Maybe" she murmured, "But you did as well!" she pointed out.

"Fine. Yes" I muttered, quickly.

"Same" she smiled.

"From the moment I saw you, I loved you Bella" I whispered.

"I love you" Bella bit her lip.

"I love you too" I said, and kissed her lips.


End file.
